batesmotelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Alex Romero
'''Alex Romero' is the sheriff and "moral" center of White Pine Bay. Imposing and discerning, he gets involved in Norma Bates’ life after the death of Keith Summers. He was often partnered with Zack Shelby. Biography History Romero grew up with Keith Summers. Season 1 When Romero and his deputy, Zack Shelby, visited the Bates Motel one night (soon after the murder of Summers), he is immediately suspicious of Norma Bates. (First You Dream, Then You Die) After Norma and Norman dumped Summers' body, Romero and Shelby found Summers' hand in the lake. There were carpet fragments underneath caught in the watchband, and Norma and Norman were changing the carpets in the motel when Romero and Shelby had visited. The next day, Romero returned to the motel with a search warrant, but Shelby found Summers' belt underneath Norman's bed and hid it from Romero to protect Norma. (What's Wrong With Norman) After the gunfight between Shelby and Dylan, Romero was first on the scene. Norma had no choice but to explain everything to him, from Summers' murder to the discovery of the sex slave business. Romero told Norma, Norman and Dylan what "the story" is going to be: Shelby killed Summers, and Romero killed Shelby. Therefore, Norma was cleared for killing Summers, and Romero received credit for Shelby's death. (The Man in Number 9) Romero was visited at his office by Norma, asking him for his help with business matters, when he made it clear that he didn't cover up Summers' death because they were friends. After Norma tried to intidimidate him, Romero threatened to "burn" her if she ever tried to do so again. (A Boy and His Dog) Norma informed Romero that Jake Abernathy threatened to kill her, Norman and Dylan if she didn't give him the money that Shelby owed him. Romero said he would take care of it and later retrieved the money from Shelby's garage. Norma arrived at the docks (the meeting place that Abernathy chose) and, while hiding, witnessed a confrontation between Romero and Abernathy. Romero, with the money at his feet, explained that he would let Abernathy continue his dirty business in White Pine Bay if he was given 50% of all profits. Abernathy agreed to his proposal and bent over to pick up the money. Quickly, Romero drew his gun and fired four bullets into Abernathy, who subsequently fell into the water (presumably to his death). Romero, who knew Norma was hiding there the entire time, told her that she was supposed to trust him. (Midnight) Season 2 Romero was visited at his office by Norman, who informed him of a mysterious man he saw standing at Blaire Watson's grave. Romero questioned Norman on matters related to Watson's unsolved murder, making Norman uncomfortable. After Romero assured him that Watson's killer will be caught, Norman left. Romero later told Norma about this visit and suggested to her that Norman's obsession with Blaire is unhealthy. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Romero, investigating the death of Gil Turner, visited Blaire Watson's father, Nick Ford. Romero asked him if he or his business was involved in Gil's death, when Nick pointed out that Romero seemed to be putting more effort into investigating Gil's death than Blaire's. Romero denied this, and later arrested Kyle Miller as a suspect. He eventually charged Kyle with Blaire's murder, despite Kyle insisting that there wasn't enough evidence. (Shadow of a Doubt) Romero saw Zane Morgan on the street and gave him a warning about taking over for Gil in the drug business. He was later alerted to a burning house, which was implied to be his own house. (Check-Out) Romero stayed at the Bates Motel due to his house being burned down. He spotted Zane again and attacked him, threatening and punching him. Norma later saw the cut on Romero's face and cleaned it for him; during this, she asked him if he knew anything about Nick Ford. Romero told her that Nick is in the drug business and that she should stay away from him. (The Escape Artist) After asking Romero if she could call him by his first name, Norma asked him if he could help her replace councilman Lee Burman on the city council. Romero was unable to help. (Plunge) Romero informed Norma that Norman accidentally killed Jimmy Brennan, and allowed her to visit him. He soon told her that Norman would not be charged with a crime. At home, he received a phone call from his new deputy, who told him that she had discovered new evidence linking Norman to the Miss Watson case. (Presumed Innocent) Romero asked Norman about the night of Blaire's death, but Norman ran away from him. Romero threatened to tell Norma about the new evidence, and warned Norman that "this isn't just going to go away". He also became determined to find Zane, who had disappeared. He asked Dylan where Zane was, and Dylan replied that he didn't know. Romero shoved Dylan against his truck and asked again, but Dylan insisted that he didn't know. Romero then allowed Dylan to drive away. (Meltdown) Romero asked an old friend of his father's to do a test on Norman to determine whether he killed Blaire or not. He later went to the Bates house to talk to Norman, who had been kidnapped by Nick. Romero told Norma about the evidence against Norman before leaving; he came back later, and Norma again told him that Norman was ill. He pushed past her and entered the house, forcing her to reveal that Nick kidnapped him. Once again, Romero promised to solve the problem. (The Box) Romero encountered Dylan at the side of a road. Dylan told him that Nick was dead, so Romero took Dylan back to Nick's house, which was evacuated. Romero found one of Nick's employees looting the house, and asked him where Norman was. When the man chose not to tell him, Romero punched him and promised not to arrest him (so the man told him). Romero and Dylan then saved Norman and returned him home. They later entered Jodi Morgan's house and hid there, as Zane was coming there to talk to Jodi. After Zane shot Jodi to end an argument, Romero killed Zane. Later, the test "proved" that Norman was innocent in the Watson case. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 Notable Killings *'Jake Abernathy': Shot multiple times in the chest. (in Midnight) *'Zane Morgan': Shot in the chest. (in The Immutable Truth) Gallery Alex S2 pic.jpg 08-romero-shows-norma-a-search-warrant.jpg Sheriff and deputy at the motel.png 05-norma-bates-and-sheriff-romero-outside-the-bates-motel.jpg 12-deputy-shelby-and-sheriff-romero-talk-to-norma-bates.jpg Image.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0062.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0064.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0713.jpg GBNFS2EP1_139.jpg GBNFS2EP1_141.jpg GBNFS2EP1_143.jpg GBNFS2EP1_144.jpg GBNFS2EP1_145.jpg GBNFS2EP1_148.jpg GBNFS2EP1_149.jpg GBNFS2EP1_172.jpg GBNFS2EP1_173.jpg GBNFS2EP1_175.jpg GBNFS2EP1_176.jpg GBNFS2EP1_178.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_17.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_18.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_20.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_21.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_23.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_24.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_32.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_35.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_37.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_39.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_92.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_93.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_97.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_98.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_99.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_100.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_101.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_121.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_124.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_125.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_128.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_129.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_131.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_132.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_134.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_136.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_228.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_230.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_231.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_232.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_234.jpg Theescapeartist6.jpg Presumed Innocent still.5.jpg BatesMotel208-0110.jpeg BatesMotel208-0086.jpeg BatesMotel208-0079.jpeg BatesMotel208-0062.jpeg BatesMotel208-0291.jpeg BatesMotel208-0290.jpeg Batesmotel s02e10 7.png Immutable8.jpg BatesMotel208-0684.jpeg BatesMotel208-0611.jpeg BatesMotel208-0606.jpeg BatesMotel208-0599.jpeg BatesMotel208-0598.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters